Present-day entertainment systems often include a large number of entertainment devices and related components. In a household environment, for example, it is not uncommon for an entertainment system to include a television or other display, a set-top box (STB), a digital video disc (DVD) player, an audio/visual receiver (AVR), a digital video recorder (DVR), and a console video game system.
One or more of the entertainment devices in a typical entertainment system may be controllable through some form of remote control component. For example, the display may be controlled by one remote control, while the STB may be controlled by another remote control. In addition, one or more of the entertainment devices will generally be capable of producing an on-screen display (OSD) of information relating to that device—e.g., an OSD that includes an electronic program guide (EPG) visually depicting the content that is available through the device, either directly or indirectly.
A user may be easily confused by the display (either simultaneously or non-simultaneously) of multiple OSD windows relating to different entertainment devices. That is, a user may interact with one OSD window to select an input source and interact with another OSD window to select a program to view. In such cases, it is difficult for the user to remember which remote control component should be used to interact with which OSD window. Further, it may be difficult to remember which OSD window should be used for viewing certain content information.
It is therefore desirable to create systems, devices and/or methods to more conveniently transmit, receive, and display content information using an on-screen display. These and other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.